Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for remote activation of a storage operation of pictorial information, a wearable digital device for remote activation of storage of pictorial information and a recording device.
More specifically, the invention relates to personal wearable and sports devices, where the user wants to capture pictorial information in form of video footage of performances and situations, and store them for later viewing, editing and sharing.
Description of Related Art
Various approaches to the problem of recording, editing, viewing and sharing of video information with personal devices are known. One such approach is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,937, where management of broadcasted and received video information with a mobile device is discussed. The content is not produced or edited by the user in any way, but filtering and bookkeeping features are offered for the content as such.
Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,139, where a navigation device may be configured to trigger various actions based on GPS positioning, an identified position change or acceleration. Such recording devices are however triggered by position data only, and the length of the footage is determined by external conditions.
Another approach is shown in US Patent Application 2013/0343729, where a system for semi-automated video editing is discussed. The system is based on an algorithm for evaluation and classification of offered video content, giving as a result a compiled and edited version of the input material where selected sequences of the original video material is included based on action, facial expressions etc.
In sports and outdoor activities, it would often be desirable to collect memories in the form of video footage during a performance or a mountain trip, for example. There is no lack of cameras to take such footage with, including the ones built-in into smartphone and PDA's. Editing such video material afterwards is time consuming and cumbersome. Also during training, it would be important for the trainee and/or the trainer to record certain sequences, perhaps taken a multitude of times, of the performance for later analysis. Long video sequences does not lend themselves easily to spot, isolate and view critical performance steps, the duration of which may be only a fraction of a second.
Thus there is a need for a system which is able to take video clips only when needed without a great deal of effort from the user and without having to hold the camera in place. It is also a requirement to keep the necessary editing at a minimum, whereby the video clips must be of a length and having a timeline around the triggering event that is known in advance, rendering them easy to scan through in order to accept or reject.